1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting means for bicycle locks and, more particularly, to a clamp for releasably securing a bicycle lock to a bicycle frame.
2. The Prior Art
Once Howard L. Pippen invented the cycle lock in 1922 (U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,725), the invention of the lock holder wasn't far behind, see the U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,859 granted in 1926.
In more recent years and with the widespread use of bicycles for recreation, a variety of bicycle locks and suitable means for their mounting have been developed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,426 and 3,967,475. In the late 70's, an improved bicycle lock was developed comprising a U-shaped shackle and a cross piece adapted to lock across the ends of the shackle. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231. This lock, featuring a U-shaped shackle and cross piece, has since become a favorite of the cycling public. The lock has undergone further improvements since then, but its essential composition of the U-shaped shackle and the cross piece remained. With the advent of this bicycle lock came also the means for securing it on the bicycle frame, see the same U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231 and also an improved version thereof in U.S. Pat. No.4,436,232. Each of these mounting means achieves its intended function. Yet, each has its drawbacks. Such drawbacks include that the lock is loosely held, thus rattles when riding the bike. Others are awkward in use, particularly those employing winged nuts. Most of them also are expensive. Thus the need for a simple and inexpensive means to mount such a lock to a bicycle frame.